Paradise Zone
Paradise Zone '(Korean; '파라다이스 지역, Paladaiseu Jiyeog) is an action-adventure platform video game developed and published by HYPE. The game was originally announced on the 28th May 2016 and was released on the Wii U and Microsoft Windows on the 19th November 2016. Furthermore, a Playstation 4 version of the game was released on the 28th March 2017. The game is powered by the Unreal Engine 4.11. Paradise Zone is set in a dystopian futuristic alienated city-state tribe version of Seoul, known as Vision4, where a group of infiltrators, including the main character, Park, protect Vision4 from invasions from enemy city tribes such as Expect9, by infiltrating these cities and finding out the plots of the enemies, while evading surveillance from the enemies' respected governments, civilians and opposing infiltrators. In the game, the player will guide the main character, Park, through several different challenging scenarios and various different urban and climatic conditions, ranging from the sides of skyscrapers to ventilation shafts and forests. Generally, Paradise Zone received positive reviews, with the Windows version garnering an IGN rating of 8.6 out of 10 and the Wii U and PS4 version slightly falling behind with an IGN rating of 8.4 out of 10, respectively. The game was praised for creating a unique atmosphere and aesthatic rather then sticking to the usual atmosphere that most adventure games feature. Furthermore, the game was praised for it's length, however the difficulty was too much for some gamers. The game has, as of yet, received no awards, although has been nominated for an BAFTA Games Award. Despite being set in South Korea, the soundtrack is entirely Japanese, featuring music from Japanese Ol Rap duo, Charisma.com. Gameplay In Paradise Zone, the player gains control over Park, a Z-Rate Vision4 Protectorate. From a third-person perspective, Park is challenged to infiltrate enemy cities to find out the targets and to prevent future invasions and annexations of Vision4. The player can switch between a first person and a third person perspective, and throughout the game, cutscenes and chapters split the game into more easy parts, so the game is ultimately made easier to enjoy. Cutscenes will break up gameplay where a new task is presented, and the place where cutscenes take place are generally where the character's data is saved, so that if they die, they return to that point. As the game progresses, the more difficult the game gets. Weapons are available, but the game is largely hand-to-hand combat-based, as the main focus of the game is not to be a shooter, as that is not what the game is about. In terms of controls, Park's movement is based on easy motion-sensitive controls and buttons, where moving up will make Park traverse the nearest object upwards, for example climb up a wall, however it can also be used to grab on to things above you, such as overhangs, branches etc. Other controls, such as walking and running are done in the same way, just with their related controls. Plot Location Paradise Zone is set in a dystopian futuristic alienated city-state tribe version of Seoul, known as Vision4, in which life for the citizens is always facing new challenges, from lack of agricultural space, to unemployment. Vision4 is an expanding empire before the game begins and is a sham democracy, in which self-expression is deemed wrong, and all people are treated the same, no matter their age, disability or gender, and essentially is a communist society underlying beneath a democratic society. The city of Vision4 is set amongst lush green plains to the east and south, the sea to the west and evergreen conifers to the north. It is surrounded by variius other city-states, such as Expect9, Persevere8, Atom12 and Charisma44. Backstory As previously mentioned, in Paradise Zone, the player gains control over Park, a Z-Rate Vision4 Protectorate. Park is then challenged with several challenging tasks, such as infiltrating enemy cities to find out the targets and to prevent future invasions and annexations of Vision4. Park is a 19 year old female born in Pyongyang, North Korea in 2056 to her parents Liu Cho-leun and Park-yeun Cho-leun. She escaped North Korea after the 2nd Korean War of 2066, at the age of ten. Six years later, the collapse of the United States sent the world in to peril, and another year later, areas of countries split off in to different districts and city states, in order to keep as much money as possible. One further year, and the collapse of China led to the independence of 3,754 independent city states, with the land in between these cities being known as the Paradise Zones. In the year 2075, the city of Vengence20, fell to Vision4, and those captured who did not pledge allegiance to Vision4 would be executed or brainwashed. As Park was in Vengence20 at this time, she was captured and later brainwashed. This is when she became part of the infiltrators. Story At the beginning of the game, Park is sitting in the middle of a bright room, having just been brainwashed. One of the professors walk in and sit down next to her. Park questions her existence, her name and why she was in this room. Later, she is let out of the building with nothing but a blue dress and a piece of paper with the address Building 61 Street 53 Commune 5, which the player has to find, using nothing but foot travel. Upon arrival at this building, the player finds out it is a recruitment centre for the infiltrators. A password is required to enter, and is on the other side of the piece of paper with the address on it. Category:Games Category:HYPE Category:Paradise Zone